When My Heart Skipped A Beat
by OtakuLeader
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal evening for Blake, but then Yang showed how much she cared about Blake and caused her heart to skip a beat. (Since people keep asking me to do a part 2, I'm going to try and do it. I have about 2 ideas I can do so please bear with me.)


Told by Blake's PoV. I just wrote this up this morning. Special thanks to **momoxtoshiro**, know as the White Rose writer for RWBY fanfiction, for being beta for this fic and always encouraging me to write as soon as inspiration hits (I need to listen to her advice more). And also to **weissrabbit** from Tumblr for giving me the idea as to where I would put the tattoo on the first place.

YOU TWO ARE AWESOME AND THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO YOU, HANA AND ANGIE, THE BEST WEISS AND YANG EVER! 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Only the fic idea is mine.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

It was just like any other day, the day when you walked into the room and my heart skipped a beat.

You were loud, as usual, when you entered the room. I merely nodded my head time to time from the book I was reading.

_I should have been focusing on that book more. _

What book was it? I can't even remember. That's what you started doing to me. You _made_ me want to pay attention to you. I glanced out the window and saw it was nighttime already. I went back to my book. I could hear Weiss and Ruby arguing about what music to play on our stereo and then they left, leaving it on some slow romance station. I sighed. At least now it might be quiet, but with you there, I wasn't sure.

"What did you do in town today?" I asked, knowing it would make you happy if I asked.

_I never should have asked._

"Oh, the usual. Beat up a few deejays who becoming unBEARable and some who were trying to get back at me because I may or may not have insulted them."

I hear you laugh at your own puns again.

"I really don't see why you like those bear puns." I said dismissively. "They're not that funny.

"Ursa cute the way you don't laugh with me when I'm in a punny mood, you know that?"

You laugh again.

I rolled my eyes and finally looked up at you.

_I never should have done that. _

"I also got something while in town." Your eyes lit up with childlike delight as you said that. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." I said, trying to ignore this strange feeling in my chest as you smiled.

_Maybe it was the way you moved your hair. Maybe it was the way the moonlight came in from the window as your shadow fell upon me and you seemed to be glowing. Maybe it was the faint scent of nightlife I could discern from you. Maybe it was the music your sister and Weiss had left playing. Or maybe it was what you did next that changed everything for me...for us._

"Tada!" You puffed out your chest. "I got a tattoo!"

For once, I really did have nothing to say. It wasn't just your tattoo which surprised me; it was where it was placed.

"Is that…?" I felt myself blush with a sudden rush of warmth.

"Yep!" You laughed shyly. "It's your symbol right where my heart is!"

I struggled to find words to say. I probably won't tell you until later, but I really wanted to cry at that moment. I think you knew this though, because suddenly your voice became kind and I felt safe, like when you talk to Ruby and I can see her worries go away.

"Maybe I should've asked for your permission in doing this, but I just wanted something to remember you by."

"R-remember me?" I finally was able to speak. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe not, but we don't know what will happen in the future. As much as it pains me to say, we might not be partners or heck, even _friends_, past our time here in Beacon and if that were to happen I just…"

_You should not have blushed nor said what you did next._

"I just wanted something for myself, proof that a part of you would always be close to my heart. That we would always be together. That a part of you would always belong to me."

_And then I felt my heart skip a beat._

"Aw, well. It seemed like a nice thought anyways to remember a friend by." You laughed weakly as I did not respond right away and started to turn from me. But then I grabbed your hand and slowly got up. Once I held both your hands in mine, I looked into your eyes.

_I should not have looked into your eyes. Your eyes made me want to stop everything and just melt in their warmth. _

"I…" I took a deep breath, not understanding the burning sensations in my chest. "I've never felt…like I belonged anywhere Yang. I know we're partners and part of a team. We're family. And though I don't express it well, I do…care…for you all but I never felt I was close enough to someone to truly be a part of them. Even you. So for you to do this, to say you always want me close, for proof that we were together …It's really…you're so sweet. Thank you."

I leaned forward and hugged you tightly, hoping that the sensation within me could finally calm down. It didn't, but realized _I_ really didn't care anymore. I knew what it was. It was the me saying goodbye to the insecurities of my past, of not belonging anywhere. Of not _loving _anyone. And of embracing a better life, a life where I could finally love…where I could love _you_. It was the ending of an old life and the beginning of a new one. And from the way you sighed, I believed you felt the same way too. I _know _you felt the same way.

"Oh! Well, uh…" I wanted to laugh at how flustered you became as you awkwardly returned my hug. "It was nothing. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me and that I care about you and I, uh…"

I blushed slightly as I turned my head and kissed your warm cheek.

"L-l-let me go show Ruby and Weiss this tattoo! I want to see how the princess reacts when I show off my cleavage to her. Hehehe. And um, later maybe we can uhhh…together we'll, um, I'll just...I'll catch you later Blake!"

_Maybe it started within the heat of our moment and the sudden loss of it as you ran out the room, blushing furiously. Maybe it was when I started imagining all the ways I would try to get you to notice me a bit more. Maybe it was when I saw that look of love you gave me as you turned back for a second and grinned sheepishly. Maybe it was all these things and more, but I know for certain the moment you said you wanted me close your heart, my heart was lost to you._

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys like this story? I hope you did. I know I cried as I wrote it and had to snuggle with my cats to calm myself. Please leave a review if you can! Thank you!_  
_


End file.
